urboffandomcom-20200214-history
Frodo Baggins versus Green Lantern
Frodo Baggins versus Green Lantern is the first battle of the second season of Uber Rap Battles of Fiction, therefore being the sixteenth battle overall. This battle was the Season 2 premiere. Both competitors are known for having a famous magical ring. Battle Information MaNCHA as Frodo ZombieLicker as Green Lantern Beat by Diract Beats Released on September 6, 2013 Lyrics Frodo: Frodo Baggins from the Shire, and I’m here for a verbal clash Let’s see which of us is destined to destroy the other’s ass I’m the Ring Bearer, the holder of an unbelieveable curse You know, I saw that movie of yours and it honestly couldn’t be worse I had a mighty adventure while you’re “saving” a city aglow And frankly, you’re more of an asshole than freaking Sinestro! I have more powers than you alone just in my thumb! You’re just a witty little punk who’s uglier than Gollum Green Lantern: One does not simply walk into a battle with me! You see, frankly, nothing can beat the mightiest green! Green, the color of willpower, and your face when you see That you’re utterly envious of the strength of my ring My movie? Ha! At least there’s only one to sit through! And like Sauron at the very end, just face it, you’re going to lose! Let the darkness engulf you like the Nazgûl on Weathertop And I can destroy it and your soul with a lime gunshot Frodo: You used to be black, now what happened to that? I should use my ring to disappear and get AWAY from your CRAP! A little bastard who’s full of himself, looking like a frog If you’re so powerful, why don’t you go fight the Balrog Green: Invisibility, huh? That’s bullshit, and you know it! Honestly, tell me. What the fuck is a hobbit? Like Shelob in the caves I’ll wrap you up with my rhymes Not even Gandalf can help you escape this time... Frodo: The truth is, Hal Jordan, you’re just a stupid aviator You got your ring by accident! I’m the greater and you’re just gayer My raps are hotter than Smaug, so get ready for a tea Baggins So why don’t you jump into Moria you little fucking green faggot Green: You call Merry and Pippin sidekicks? What, did you suck their two towers? You can keep on saying you’re tough, but no doubt you’re still just a coward In blackest day and in darkest night! This fucker cannot escape my sight! You flee in fright but prepare for a smite and cower under the Lantern’s might! Trivia *This battle was originally going to be Ash Ketchum vs Yugi Moto, before that battle was scrapped for good. *Originally the beat maker was Valentine, not Diract, but it was changed post-initial recording. *Frodo's first background is from The Fellowship of the Ring, his second is from The Two Towers, and his third is from Return of the King. Category:Season 2 Category:Storm Three